


The Andrews Sisters

by Gemfyre



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Andrews Sisters, Bucky sings, Gen, Guns, M/M, ear worms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemfyre/pseuds/Gemfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky discovers iTunes... or something similar, and the first thing he does is download load of his favourite all girl group - The Andrews Sisters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Bushel And A Peck

**Author's Note:**

> This will be an indefinite series of drabbles with no plot.
> 
> The line "Ever tend the farm when I wanna keep my arm" immediately made me think of Bucky.

“I love you, a bushel and a peck  
A bushel and a peck, go and beats me all to heck!  
Beats me all to heck how I'll ever tend the farm  
Ever tend the farm when I wanna keep my arm  
About you  
About you!  
About you  
The cows and chickens are goin' to the dickens!  
'Cause I love you a bushel and a peck  
You bet your pretty neck that I do...”

“Buck! What the hell is that song?”  
Bucky had - well you could only call it creeping up – crept up behind Steve while he sat on the couch sketching, softly singing about farms and arms and chickens and wending his left arm over Steve's shoulder and across his chest. It was wierding Steve out. Bucky leaned down over Steve and seemed to pout.  
“Awww c'mon Stevie, you don't know that? It's the Andrews Sisters!”  
“I don't remember ever hearing that song.”  
“Well you wouldn't remember it from back before,” Bucky explained, as if talking to a child, “It wasn't released 'til 1953.”  
“Then how would I know it?”  
“Well I'd-a thought you would have kept listening to 'em, weren't they your favourite too?”  
“Oh man Buck, there's so much stuff to catch up on I haven't even bothered with that old stuff.” Bucky stood back up and Steve had to crane his head around to look at him. He looked shocked.  
“You haven't listened to ANY old stuff since they defrosted you? Damn, it was the first thing I looked for.”


	2. I Didn't Know The Gun Was Loaded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets very annoyed.

Bucky was cleaning his pistol and occasionally humming. Steve nearly jumped a mile when he suddenly slammed the gun down on the table and exclaimed, “Goddamit!! Get out of my head!” He leaned up and looked over the back of the couch to the table where Bucky was sitting.  
“You okay?” Bucky was frowning in irritation.  
“Yeah, I just got this stupid song in my head. It's as if they didn't HAVE gun safety back in 1950, but I certainly remember learning it in basic.” Steve was perplexed.  
“What?”  
“Oh this song, 'I Didn't Know The Gun Was Loaded'. It goes like...

But one night she made a slip  
Shot the sheriff in the hip  
So the law it took a hand  
And made Effie take the stand  
And she pled, 'oh your honor  
I'll know you turn me loose  
When you hear my one excuse'

I didn't know the gun was loaded  
And I'm so sorry my friend  
I didn't know the gun was loaded  
And I'll never, never do it again

So this woman is going around shooting people and claiming she doesn't know the gun is loaded and she GETS AWAY WITH IT. What the FUCK Steve?”  
“Buck I don't think...”  
“I'm sure you learned it too – The gun is ALWAYS loaded. Even when you've just checked and the goddamn chamber is empty THE GUN IS ALWAYS LOADED. She needs some time in maximum security, not a slap on the wrist.” Bucky was getting REALLY worked up over this. Maybe because for so long he always bristled with guns which most certainly were loaded and ready, and HYDRA probably didn't care much about gun safety, Buck had explained to him a few times that 'collateral was acceptable'. Nowdays he still had plenty of firearms, but he was meticulous about their care and storage and safe use – well, as safe as a gun could be anyway. Steve got up from the couch and walked over, putting his arms around Bucky, who tried to pull away in irritation at first, then huffed and relaxed back onto Steve's chest.  
“Why don't we listen to something else to get it out of your head?”  
“Do you know any other songs about guns? Because unless we can find some, it's gonna be this goddamn song that gets in my head whenever I have a gun out.” Bucky's voice trailed off into a whine, “Help Steve, please say you know a better song.”


	3. Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy

They were out running one morning when Bucky tapped Steve on the shoulder, grinning, holding out an earbud from his iPod. Steve slowed and took it, placing it in his ear,

_They made him blow a bugle for his Uncle Sam  
It really brought him down because he couldn't jam  
The Captain seemed to understand  
Because the next day the Cap went out and drafted a band_

“The bugle guy at basic used to try and play 'Reville Eight To The Bar'.”  
“Seriously? That's pretty neat.”  
“Nah it wasn't he was fucking terrible. I wanted to shove that goddamn bugle down his throat.”  
“Oh.” Steve's face fell, but when he glanced up at Bucky he was grinning back at him.  
“Race you back home.” Bucky said simply and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I am not sure if Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy was a hit when Bucky was basic, but honestly who cares?


End file.
